A Gift or Two
by joe6475
Summary: It's Harry's birthday, and he'll thoroughly enjoy his gifts.


If any student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were to see the look on the face of their Potions Master at the moment, they would likely think they were due a visit to Madame Pomfrey for hallucinations. As it was, Severus himself could hardly believe the depth of feeling he had for the slender figure entangled in the bed sheets, and the ease with which the young man could now dismantle his masks.

Severus left off from his contemplation of one Mr. Potter and returned to the task of wrestling the large terrarium against one wall of the sitting room of his dungeon chambers, grumbling about the necessity of having magic proofed glass. He didn't quite trust the glass charmed against shatter proof glass alone and had opted for the extra protection. After all, it wouldn't do to have a poisonous snake wandering around the school. Hogwarts had had plenty of those already, thank you very much. He'd have to remember to thank the groundskeeper for carrying it down, or Harry would never let up.

'_At least Harry won't be squeamish about feeding it_,' thought Severus, eyeing a cage full of scurrying, live rats with distaste, and remembering Hagrid's protests over the fate of the small rodents. He straightened the large red bow that the proprietor of the pet shop had insisted was necessary. He cocked his head to one side, surveying the setup, and then hit the bow with a spell to change it to a silvery color. '_Red, indeed_.'

He turned towards the bedroom door at the sound of it creaking open, and smirked at the bleary eyed figure that made a beeline for the breakfast tray with little more than a, " G'morning, Sev'rus". Severus waited until Harry had dished up a plate before coming up behind him.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, struggling to keep a scowl on his face, "Surely, after the two weeks of near constant and entirely unsubtle hints you have subjected me to, you have not forgotten what day it is."

Harry looked up at him with slightly wide eyes before grinning. "You remembered!" His eyes began searching the room, ignoring Severus' raised eyebrow.

He finally looked around Severus and caught sight of new addition to the left of the bedroom door. His breath caught a little, and he looked up at Severus, smiling wider.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Severus said softly, bending a little to kiss him, right at his hairline.

Harry walked over to the terrarium, almost skipping with his barely contained joy, and peered through the glass. A large snake, about one and half meters* long was curled around a thick branch among the tropical foliage. It had a very pointed head and was a bit difficult to spot, with its green, olive and brown markings

"She's beautiful, Severus."

"It's a _Bothrops atrox_," explained Severus, "also known as the Fer de Lance or common lancehead, and is quite a menace in its native region. It's very poisonous, Mr. Potter, so I'd suggest that you talk with it for a while before you decide to pick it up."

"You've already made the anti-venom potions, haven't you."

"Hmm."

"Thank you, Severus." Harry pulled Severus down for a kiss.

Severus left for his private laboratory, with a self satisfied look on his face, leaving Harry happily chatting away.

"Oh, come on Severus. Please!" begged Harry, running his hand along Severus' shoulder, both heedless of the olive eyes watching them.

"If I haven't given in yet, Mr. Potter, what on earth makes you think I shall do so now?"

"It's my birthday, Severus. And don't call me Mr. Potter in bed unless you're trying to me kinky," replied Harry as he moved to straddle Severus' lap.

"I have already given you your gift, and we are on the sofa, not in bed… Harry." Severus slid his hands along Harry's thighs to rest on his hips, pulling them closer together.

"You know what I mean. Why not?" Then, upon receiving no answer besides a smirk, he ground against Severus and continued, "Severus, please. You know I'd still prefer it our usual way."

"Yes, I think your brief time with what's-his-name after your seventh year proved that."

"Severus," Harry warned, sliding down to the floor with his hands resting on Severus' knees and his chin on top.

Severus sighed, looking down into Harry's eyes, and drawled, "If you must."

When Harry practically beamed up at him, he knew it was worth it. A thought that was encouraged by Harry's hands working his trousers open. Severus groaned as the cool air met his erection. Harry slid them down to his ankles, before pulling them off along with the shoes and tossing them over his shoulder.

Harry licked him from root to tip and kissed the head. "Thank you, Severus." He sucked his way down Severus' length, hand wrapped around the base, and fumbled through his robe pocket.

Pulling out a small glass bottle, Harry popped the cork and slicked two of his fingers with the contents. He moved his hand past Severus' balls and began stroking along his crease as he sucked on his cock Severus scooted toward the edge of the couch trying to hurry Harry along, but Harry ignored him and continued to tease around his hole. He had waited long enough to get Severus to actually agree to bottom in the first place, and he was going to make damn sure that Severus thoroughly enjoyed himself.

Finally, he slid one, then two fingers into Severus' tight opening, gently stretching him with a slow scissoring motion. Moving his other hand from Severus' cock, he reached up and began to unbutton Severus shirt, only to have his hand grabbed.

Severus grabbed his other arm and tugged until Harry moved up to face level.

"I'm not going to break, Harry," growled Severus, and Harry found himself on his back, sprawled across the couch. Severus move to straddle him, ripping his shirt off as he did. Harry sat up and strained to pull his robes open and off. Once Harry had pulled his arms free, Severus reached down and jerked the robes out from under him. He rummaged through the pockets until he found the bottle of lube.

He poured the contents over Harry's straining cock and stroking. Rising up on his knees, Severus positioned Harry's penis at his hole and a slowly impaled himself, hissing at the slight burn. He placed his hands to either side of Harry's head and leaned down to kiss him as he began to move.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of Severus' arse slapping against Harry's pelvis. Harry arched his hips upwards, thrusting into Severus' tight heat and gasping as Severus repeatedly clenched around his aching cock.

"Guh," Severus gasped as Harry grabbed his hips changing the angle of his thrusts, and began to steadily drive his cock against Severus' prostate. Harry was biting his lip, trying to hold out against the delicious feeling of Severus' tight arse surrounding him.

Finally, the steady friction of Harry's cock moving in and out of his hole was to much, and, with another brush to his prostate, Severus came, screaming Harry's name and spraying Harry's chest and chin with hot, pearly strands of come. He collapsed onto Harry's chest, barely registering the jerk of Harry's cock within him as Harry coated his channel with come.

He grunted as Harry's sated penis slipped free and cast a quick cleansing charm to rid himself of the irritating feeling of come trickling down his thigh.

Harry shifted slightly and whispered against Severus' neck, "Thank you."

"Mmm… and you might even get to repeat the experience," mumbled Severus, trying to gather the energy to make it to the bedroom and a more comfortable place to sleep, but only succeeding in nuzzling further into Harry's neck and hair.

"Severus?"

"Hnnn," came the muffled reply.

"I think the snake is smirking at us."

Severus glanced over shoulder at the terrarium, quickly transforming the glance into a glare. "Let's move to the bedroom, Harry."

As they made for the bedroom door, the snake scented the air, flicking its tongue out towards Harry, before slithering away to a more comfortable branch.

"Severus," said Harry as the door drifted shut behind them. "I think the snake enjoyed the show."

~el fin~


End file.
